


Room Service

by Frohbot



Category: Die Roboter - Sarah Clowder
Genre: F/F, one bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25905670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frohbot/pseuds/Frohbot
Summary: At a hotel, Maurice and Trisha see that their room is not what was promised...
Relationships: hot heads, maurice / trisha





	Room Service

**Author's Note:**

> This is fanfiction for the online webseries ,,die Roboter"! You can check out the actual work at: https://dieroboteronline.com/
> 
> No previous knowledge about these two are necessary, lol. But it would make more sense.

“Swipe the card slower.”

“I did! And it’s still not registering.”

“Then flip it. It has to be the wrong way.”

“You’ve  _ seen _ me flip it multiple times now. It’s just not working.”

“Give it here.”

“No? Why do you think you can make it work if I can’t?”

“Just give it!”

DING.

Trisha shoved their way into the room, and Maurice glared after her. Why did she have to be paired up with the hot headed elemental? She wanted to be with Terra! They were partners afterall. 

The two of them stopped short, both seeing… the bed situation.

“You checked with the front desk that we were supposed to have a double?” Trisha asked.

“Yeah, I did.” Maurice thought back. She… most definitely didn’t ask, but she wasn’t going to let Trisha know that. “They said two beds.” Well, if she was going to lie, she was going to stick to her story.

“This is ridiculous.” Trisha dumped their bag on the bed. “For some reason, I feel like the Patron did this on purpose as some sort of test. Or worse, as some way for us to  _ bond _ .” Maurice went to drop her own bag on the couch, but her things were shoved off. “Nu-uh. No way.”

Maurice frowned. “We can at least share the bed. It’s big enough.”

Trisha also frowned. “I need to be completely by myself. Non-negotiable.”

Maurice had read this fic before. They would argue, finally find a way to sleep in the same bed, and then something would spark up between them. She thought back to when Trisha kissed her at the diner, and felt her face warm. It wouldn’t be  _ that  _ bad if they could at least… well, bond for a bit. As friends. They both had needs. Right?

\--

She pulled up the covers and sighed as her feet went uncovered. The light from the window glared right into her face. Maurice could hear Trisha softly snoring from the bed. She whimpered and hugged her one single pillow from her spot on the floor, ready to cry herself to sleep. 

What. A. Jerk!

End.


End file.
